


A Night to Remember

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [22]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Dancing, Episode: s01e26 A Day Unlike Any Other, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, Tony Stark Hates Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Thor and Steve share a moment. Clint and Tony watch from the sidelines.





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo prompt ["Dancing"](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/180478084760/happy-steve-bingo-masterpost-it-was-nice-to-have)  
> 

“Look all I’m saying is that if ‘magic is simply science we do not yet understand’ than magic doesn’t exist! ITS. JUST. SCIENCE!”

Clint smirks at Tony, “I don’t know, Stark. All this _is_ pretty convincing” He knows how Tony feels about science and magic, it was just way too easy to push his buttons.

“They said it themselves, ‘simply science’. No magic, just science. You just need to understand it-” Tony shoots back, hands gesturing wildly. He was amazed that that Tony still had so much energy after that battle. He was just about dead on his feet. Looking enviously at the Asgardians partying still, he marvels at their seemingly endless energy. Thor almost seems tame compared to some of his people.

Drowning out Tony’s rant on magic, he scans the hall for Thor, wondering if it was about time they could go back to earth. Or if they will be spending weeks here as Thor so often boast of his post-battle celebrations.

Looking around the hell he spots Thor dancing with Steve in the crowd.

“- and that doesn’t even make sense. It’s purely contradictory! You can’t have it both ways-”

“Is that our wall flower?” Clint asks Tony, interrupting him.

Tony gives him a confused look, “Our what?”

“Look!” he says, pointing out Steve and Thor. He sees Tony’s eyes widen in shock, and he can’t blame him.

The space around the pair had seemingly cleared, giving the two the whole floor to themselves. Asgardians were proudly cheering as their prince led Steve in their dance.

Even from where they stand, he could see how happy they both were, how they seemed to have forgotten that there is any else in the room in spite of all the noise. The soft way they were smiling at one another, their cheeks lightly flushed.

Thor whispers something to Steve, making the man laugh earnestly and Clint feels something inside of him soften at the sight.

“I think that’s the happiest we have ever seen him” Tony remarks looking at Steve.

“You can’t blame him” Clint says sadly. He couldn’t imagine going through what Steve had waking up in a new world. “It’s nice though, seeing him smile”

“It is” Tony agrees.

Smiling he nudges Tony, “It’s kind of like a fairy tale, isn’t it?”

The comment hits its mark and Tony blows up as expected. Going on about how ‘Fairy tales’ are about as real magic; which it to say not.

Clint laughs as he turns to look at Steve and Thor. He hopes this is going to be an actual thing between them, the old man need as much happiness he can get. And Thor could use some too.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought "A Night to Remember" was a nice title for a fic set around the episode "A Day unlike any other"


End file.
